onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Lex-ph/Archivo:1
Edito: No es que te de la bienvenida ahora, es para dejarte los enlaces a las ayudas. Hay cosas que pones mal (los enlaces a artículos de la wiki, no poner categorías, hacer fotos de las tablas...) y si te lees esas ayudas que te he puesto, no volverás a cometer los mismos errores.-- 20:40 8 jun 2010 (UTC) * Paginas especiales Seccion de prueba les pido por favor no editar aqui link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph Tu pagina Has puesto muchas cosas administrador, de aliados y usuarios de frutas del diablo voy a borralo ya k enlaza tu usuario a la serie. Y eso de administrado'''r, si es una broma o eres administrador en otra wiki no puedes ponerlo aki. Siento haberte borrado lo de antes pero recibi quejas sobre todo por lo de administrador 06:46 14 sep 2010 (UTC) noay problema solo demostraba un ejemplo de algo y si pues lo entiendo soy administrados tambien pero de otras wikias Uchū chūchūchūchūpero bueno puse otra cosa espero no lo borren ya que no rompe ninguna regla. Se agradece y firmar '''Gracias por avisarme ya lo he eliminado, '''tal vez haya mas paginas iguales mirare por si acaso a los otros usuarios, pero otra vez dimelo en '''mi discusion, no en mi pagina y firmando. El simbolo de firman esta dentro de Insertar '''bajo las '''plantillas, '''no se si lo has usado alguna vez pero cuando lo pulsas te saldran unas rayas al verlas pulsa mostrar previsualizacion y veras que sale tu nombre de usuario y grabas y a quien le escribas algo accedera a tu pagina de usuario desde alli. Si quieres acceder a mi discusion pulsa en mi firma Pasate por mi discusion y iras directa a ella. YA ME PARECIA RARO SIENDO '''ADMINISTRADOR DE OTRA WIKI PERO NO TE OLVIDES DE FIRMAR TRAS ESCRIBIRME Gracias por avisarme es algo bueno, pero de momento tal vez lo deje para mas tarde (al no ser que lo pongas tu) que ahora tiran en TV una pelicula que quiero ver. 20:12 15 sep 2010 (UTC) No hay problema.... Hola,no estoy enojado solo olvidemos esto ok?Pero porfavor,no escribas en mi página de usuario ni borres cosas en las discusiones porque es en contra de las reglas. Descuida,todos cometemos errores. Saludos. InfinitroDiscusión 21:45 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Administradores oficiales Pues oficiales son todos los que tienen poderes de administrador (bloquear usuarios y páginas, borrar...). Los administradores son estos.-- 16:10 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Hikenthumb 02:10 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Revolucionarios Pues a mí de momento me va bien. Lo que hay que poner es el uso (está entre y con un espacio al principio): -- 14:25 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Nominar frutas Creo k no, en la inglesa he visto los articulos destacados y solo eran personajes, ademas hable una vez con el Gandul sobre eso y me dijo que solo se elegian personajes ambiciosos asi k kreo k las frutas no sirven. De todos modos kien no dice k algun dia inauguremos algo llamado VPD 2 donde se vote la fruta del mes tambien? hay bastantes. 07:59 18 sep 2010 (UTC) thumb|124pxNo lo creo espero no tarden jejelink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 10:11 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Moderadores Bueno, aquí hay administradores y burócratas. Los administradores pueden borrar, bloquear usuarios y páginas y editar las páginas del mediawiki. En mi caso, me convertí en administrador para cambiar el estilo (De monobook, el de las wikis antiguas, a monaco personalizado). Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sería necesario nombrar a un administrador si los existentes no pudieran bloquear a los vándalos y borrar lo que hagan estos. Por ahora no es el caso. Entiendo que te atraiga lo de ser administrador, aunque una vez que te conviertes en uno tampoco es para tanto xDDD. Por cierto, me encanta tu firma.-- 14:23 18 sep 2010 (UTC) La firma y Portada Gracias,esta bastante bien lo esta firma, te lleva a la discusion de kien te ha escrito y esta mas relacionada con esta serie. Yo tampoco entiendo lo k pasa en la portada le he pedido a Tipo de Incognito que lo arregle ya k no se como cambiarlo. No puedes explicarmelo lo de como dejarlo como antes? Porque menuda Chapuza k han hecho dejandolo asi. Es verdad a mi tambien me ha desaparecido la foto y a Gandul no, no lo entiendo. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 11:11 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Tu sabes... quién me ha cambiado la firma?link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 19:54 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Subir Imagenes Muchas gracias, el poder hacer eso hara que se suban buenas imagenes, mira esta es la primera que he probado. thumb A heracles le interesa tambien una firma de esas podrias hacersela? Ya Pareces un administrador, ayudando a los demas.Por cierto podrias hacerle a Infinitrix una firma de Teach? La suya esta bien pero seria mejor k fuera como las demas, y lleva mucho tiempo aki. Mira en su pagina de usuario por ejemplo como llama a Nami, yo creo k si es mujer, ademas en mi discusion me ha contestado a una cosa: soy orgullosa no creo k un tio odie de esa manera a Nami y me diga k es orgullosa. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:28 22 sep 2010 (UTC) FAN1 nefertari vivi Venia a darte las gracias por la firma de verdad te estoy muy agradecida link=Usuario Discusión:FAN1 nefertari vivi 20:12 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Como hicisteis para trasladar o no c q el npmbre de Ussop a Usopp?link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 21:26 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Aaa...gracias. Plantillas Si te refieres a las infobox, hay una general que sirve para cualquier artículo (Plantilla:Infobox). Si te refieres a otro tipo de plantillas que agrupe a los personajes (como esta en:Template:Early OP), no, no hay, pero se puede hacer.-- 08:57 23 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿598? Hace horas vi alguien k habia puesto un spoiler de One Piece en japones, sera un spoiler autentico? link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 13:17 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Tus ediciones K asco me tiene Love Hancock si eres tu el k me borraste tu su mensaje gracias k desagradable es leer eso. Ayer borre una pagina Zoro/historia k estaba repetida la pagina como ya existia otra ligada a la pagina la borre asi k si editaste ahi desaparecerian tus ediciones lo siento. Lo del spoiler mejor es olvidarlo porque llege a deducir muy poco de el incluso traduciendolo. Un resumen de lo que entendi: Han pasado dos años y Hancock va a verle y es descubierta el instante por la armada( si pelean no tengo ni idea no lo entendi), los supernovas como Kidd han aumentado un poco su wanted, Hancock tiene k despedirse de las kuja( o algo por el estilo decia) para ir al Nuevo Mundo y sale al final la banda de Luffy, en ese momento hancock aun sige con el y hablan sobre k odian la esclavitud. Lo siento Te habia entendido mal '''pensaba k decias en los articulos sin plantilla ,si hubiera sabido k decias eso te habria dicho Hancock para los usuarios femeninos y Luffy para los masculinos, podria hacerlo asi por favor? I disculpa no haber entendido el mensaje pero llevo un cabreo por culpa una nueva usuario k va por ahi insultando. Si ahora no te ves con ganas para hacerlo podrias decirme como lo haces? Ya se k has subido las imagenes pero como lo haces para poner las imagenes dentro? Es k me apeteceria mas poner imagenes de Luffy para usuarios masculinos y Hancock para femeninos. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:11 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Sexy Nami Me gustaria que me hicieras una firma ya e hecho 50 ediciones. Sexy Nami 11:10 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Sexy Nami Quiero que me hagas una firma de nami ya he hecho mas de 50 ediciones . Sexy Nami 12:48 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias Me encanta la firma, pero no se como ponerla he intentado lo que me a dicho grandepiece pero no me sale ¬¬u soy un desastre.Heracles'n 15:23 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Firma Hey me dicen que tu haces firmas si no estas ocupado y si no es mucha molestia me podrias hacer una El misterioso señor x 15:29 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya esta Es la primera vez k me cruzo con ese problema. Aunque entrado en ''bloquear usuario: '' ''-''para siempre -por insultar otros usuarios -Prevenir la creación de cuentas de usuario -Bloquear automáticamente la dirección IP usada por este usuario y cualquier IP posterior desde la cual intente editar -Prevenir que el usuario envíe correo electrónico Pero tengo el problema de k no se queda '''para siempre, podrias ver si puedes hacer k se kede para siempre? Porque cuando vuelvo a entrar veo k el bloqueo es para 3 dias. Otra cosa sabes k es la kirbypedia? he ido a parar alli desde dentro del bloqueo de Love Hancock. Error y problema Eso de la wiki esa he entrado por error, sin darme cuenta como si yo lo supiera k he hecho.Mira aqui en Logros kreo k decia el motivo. Hay otro problema La de LoveHancock es la hermana de Fan1 de Vivi, y utilizan el mismo ordenador y si bloqueo la dirrecion IP de una blokeo para k entre la otra, asi k he tenido k desbloquear a la de hancock, hay alguna forma para blokear solo a lovehancock? link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 17:49 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Motivos por lo k me paso He entrado en logros y aki los motivos de lo que me paso, y no soy el unico k ha ido a parar alli. Ser un wiki activo - Solo los wikis con usuarios activos pueden activar esta funcionalidad, de esa forma la herramienta cumple con su función de potenciar la edición de artículos en la comunidad de usuarios. La activación de esta funcionalidad está limitada a 5 wikis por semana. Eso quiere decir que cada semana activaremos la herramienta en solo 5 wikis, en caso de que haya más wikis que lo soliciten, se dará preferencia a los wikis con mayor número de artículos. Si tu wiki no tiene más de 100 artículos, es probable que tarde mucho en recibir esta funcionalidad, ¡ponte las pilas y crea más artículos para tener preferencia sobre los demás wikis! Ayuda y por k no se tanto Blokeando a Lovehancock he blokeado a Fan1 Nefertari Vivi y Sexy Nami k al parecer son hermanas, no podrias arreglarlo tu? Cuando desactive a LoveHancock puse 3 dias, pasando ese tiempo krees k podran volver a entrar? Si no se hacer tanto para ser administrador es porque me registre solo hace 2 meses el 24 de Julio, bueno adios tengo k irme. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 18:58 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Firma De SanJuan WolfEl misterioso señor x 00:56 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Dejalo asi no importa. Sexy Nami Porfavor hacme una firma de Nami llevo mucho tiempo deseandola. Sexy Nami 16:53 26 sep 2010 (UTC) hola me podrias decir como modificar mi firma como la tuya espero tu respuestodavid 15:23 27 sep 2010 (UTC) y como se crea un infoboxdavid 20:13 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Firma Sexy Nami Podrias hacerle una firma a Sexy Nami? ya supera incluso las 100 ediciones y te lo esta pidiendo. Lamento presionarte fue ella kien me dijo k no se la habias hecho, desde k estas aki has hecho mucho. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:36 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Lo se Lo se pero me di cuenta tarde lo que me pasa por no fijarme primero si existe bueno se supone que ya arregle la cosa no El misterioso señor x 01:02 28 sep 2010 (UTC) re:hola podrias nominar el articulo si quieres es que yo no se y me podrais decir lo de modificar mi firma y otra cosa borralo tu por que yo no se hacerlo y si conozaco las demas wikis gracias por preguntar saludosDavid07 23:25 29 sep 2010 (UTC) PD.ESPERO TU RESPUESTADavid07 19:55 30 sep 2010 (UTC) *y donde se encuentran esas palntillasDavid07 20:06 30 sep 2010 (UTC) *en donde me pongo para aparecer en usuarios activosDavid07 20:08 30 sep 2010 (UTC) *mi organizacion favorita es la vbanda de luffy *y si mi agina de usuario ta rara la voy a componer en un momentoDavid07 20:18 30 sep 2010 (UTC) *estos van en apodo para firmas y de anteamno gracias saludos 19:14 1 oct 2010 (UTC) El primero era de una serie de un par de condecoraciones que hice, imitando un poco a la inciclopedia. La userbox está ahí para quien quiera utilizarla, aunque me parece que tiene un mecanismo rudimentario (Creo que tienes que poner las contribuciones tu mismo) y era "útil" cuando la wiki tenía el skin monobook, pero ahora todo el mundo puede ver las contribuciones de usuario en su página principal. La tercera si es útil porque la cree para aquellos artículos que están mal traducidos o redactados, para saber que artículos hay que arreglar.-- 19:33 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Puedes hacerlo, aunque en cada página de usuario viene el número de ediciones 2 veces. Nadie la utiliza, yo optaría por borrarla, aunque si quieres usarla puedo dejarla para que copies el código en tu página.-- 19:43 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Voto a Arlong, desaparicion ediciones Otra vez cuando votes busca esta plantilla ya k la k pusiste era para nominar. No se si es por trasladar la pagina con tu voto y los del resto al archivo VPD/Archivo2 o por k motivo pero parece k te han desaparecido 2 ediciones ya k tu contandor pone k tienes 2 mas, aunke dudo k haya sido yo ya k yo me he puesto el contador ese y no me ha desaparecido ninguna. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:08 1 oct 2010 (UTC) ok ok,no lo sabia gracias por decirmelo[[Archivo:Link de tu imagen|link=Usuario Discusión:David07]] 23:16 1 oct 2010 (UTC) lex te quiro pedir un una firma personalizada una vez mas por fa saludoDavid07 14:14 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Tal vez lleges a administrador Voy a convencer a Gandulffo de k os nombre administradores a tu y Infinitrix ya k la wikia cambiara de estilo pronto y convendria k hubieran 5 administradores para ayudar. Es este Es Jewelry Bonney, lo he comprobado en su pagina y probando en internet a poner su nombre y me salio asi. Por cierto te gusta esto? Puede k pronto sea posible ya k kuando cambie el estilo de la wiki kreo k convendra k haya 5 administradores activos. Le gustan las bromas Por eso.. El gandul me ha demostrado algunas veces el ser muy gracioso tal vez asi acepte. Pero la foto pon tu otra pero k no salga mucho mas de la cara. Y es verdad lo de Jonmillon, vino pidiendome ayuda tras saludarle yo, la verdad esperaba mas del k habia sido director (kiero decir k si Gandul se lo explico de nuevo no se como cometio tantos errores) encima vino a mi para corregir todos sus errores y poner en practica algunas sugerencias solo porke le dije anteriormente k era administrador(cosa de la k me arrepenti corregiendo sus cosas). Su regreso coincidio con el dia k keria hablar con Gandulffo sobre mover las plazas k estaban en reserva activa y ponerlas abajo con el titulo de reserva activa para k la gente supiera k habian sido administradores y asi hubiera usuarios con bastantes ediciones k lograran ocupar las vacantes. Asi k si no hubiera regresado ese dia seguro k ya serias administrador. Kieres decir esto? Contestame ensegida k tengo k irme. Kieres decir k kerias ser el vicedirector, no? He puesto a Infinitrix antes k tu porke como otros usuarios se cabreo kaundo pusiste en tu pagina de categoria administrador y lleva aki mas tiempo. Lo k dices es verdad Jonmillon dijo k iba a regresar y solo hizo un par de ediciones algunas de ellas k tuve k koregir yo, tal vez habria k ponerle a el tambien de reserva activa. Kurahadol fue administrador por tener muchas ediciones, eso de reserva activa se lo puso gandulffo a los administradores k no estaban, me dijo k era como para k se mantenieran sus logros. Tambien tengo hoy k irme rapido a un sitio aunke falta media hora asi k vere si lo hago ahora o si llegan antes mañana. Esperen,creo q hubo un mal entendido,yo no me cabree con lo del asunto del administrador,solamente pregunte si era cierto y comente lo de q llevamos mas tiempo aquí. Sin resentimientos.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 19:05 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Articulos destacados Solo le faltaba al articulo de Kizaru unos simbolos, lo descubri mirando la plantilla del articulo destacado de pandaman, me pillaste a mi tambien con un poco de prisa pero como acabe enseguida aun me fui a tiempo. Portada En la portada he cambiado lo de anuncios a articulo necesitado ya k Gandulffo me dijo k era un tema k tenia k cambiarse y cuando se lo propuse le gusto, sirve para k los usuarios lo vean en la portada y le añadan mas informacion, asi cuando este completo se añaden otros 2 mas( ya k por aki hay muchos articulos por acabar),traje la idea de la portada de Dragon Ball Wiki. Esto te lo digo para k no estes confuso kuando lo veas en la portada. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:21 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Enhorabuena Gandulffo me ha dicho k vale asi k buscate una foto pekeña de Ray, para ponerla de subvicedirector adjunto, continua asi contribuyendo y ayudando. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 15:50 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Vayamos por partes Ese recuadro rojo estaba ahí desde antes de que yo llegara la a wiki, así que no sé con que propósito se puso inicialmente. Yo lo voy a quitar. Por cierto, seguramente haya unos pocos artículos que estén firmados (yo algunas veces me he encontrado alguno), en ese caso quita la firma. Lo digo porque esa costumbre viene también de antes de que yo llegara. Sobre el fondo y el logo, primero quiero ver como funciona la nueva piel de la wiki y entonces ya se irá personalizando. Las cosas como las guerras de ediciones es mejor proponerlas en el foro, para que todo el mundo pueda ver el tema y comentar. La userbox de administrador no la había visto :-O. Esta sí la dejaría, es más, la voy a poner en mí página de usuario :D. Mirando el código, parece que utiliza una plantilla parecida a a Plantilla:Plantilla pero en inglés. Por cierto, si encuentras alguna plantilla que no tenga categoría, añádela en la categoría:plantillas.-- 18:44 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Pedazo de página de usuario Te ha quedado genial, ¿es que quieres darme envidia? xDDDD-- 18:53 5 oct 2010 (UTC) No Importa No importa tomate el tiempo que quieras ya estoy acostumbrado a esperar mas porque de seguro todo lo que haces no es facil o por lo menos no es rapido soy un hombre que es muy paciente El misterioso señor x 22:55 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya estas Acepto. Claro que sigue en pie cuando tu quieras. Pues la verad creo que estoy sufriendo un bloqueo de imagenes por que no se ve asi me paso ahorita con una imagen de zoro que puse no se ve aunque creo que sera cuestion de tiempo para que se vea. Mi correo es este pxlr619@hotmail.com eres de mexico de que parte eres yo soy de veracruz. Listo ya te acepte tambien estoy online. Pagina de usuario Sinceramente me gusta mas el amarillo pero hay mas diferencia entre los dos azules que los dos amarillos y los azules de momento quedan mejor. La verdad creo k seria mejor k le añadieras a la amarilla donde esta el titulo del apartado color rojo, asi lo de bajo seria amarillo y yo cambiaria mi voto al amarillo y ya tendrias campeon porke modificado con el titulo del apartado en rojo seria mejor k la azul. Aunke tu haz lo k kieras Cocoa No se si deberias crear esa pagina ya k la falsa Robin esta aki:Banda de Piratas de Sombrero de Paja Falsa y creando esa pagina habra k krear la del resto de la banda, pero bueno como aun salen y han destacado mas k la banda de Bellamy si valdra la pena krear paginas sobre cada uno de ellos, si kieres mas informacion sobre la falsa Robin o otro miembro mira en la pagina de la falsa banda. Ok Ya entiendo lo de las paginas de usuarios no lo habia leido todo. Es verdad a diferencia de la banda de Bellamy k no hizo gran cosa estos falsos mugiwaras si merecen una pagina como en la inglesa me pondre mañana a hacerlos de momento ya he añadido una categoria PARA ESA BANDA en la falsa robin k has creado. Por cierto para los usuarios masculinos has elegido a Zoro, no? Como ya no se ven los votos para hombres. LO DE LOS NOMBRES NO IMPORTA PORKE CON MOVER K ESTA ENCIMA DE LOS ARTICULOS CAMBIAS EL NOMBRE DE EL ARTICULO DE ESA FORMA CAMBIE A M,R3 POR GALDINO Y LOS ENLACES DE ,R.3 AUN LLEVAN A LA PAGINA ASI K TODOS LOS SITIOS K LA ENLAZABAN AUN LO HACEN. kERIA DECIR K ME IVA AHORA PORKE HE KEDADO, NO K IVA A DEJAR LA WIKI SI ES LO K HAS ENTENDIDO. VACACIONES Ya eso fue en agosto k me fui una semana de vacaciones lejos de casa. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:42 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Sin información y Noticias La de Sin información me parece bien, a la otra le voy a hacer unos cambios para que pueda cambiarse el mensaje. Por cierto, acuérdate de firmar tus comentarios ;-)-- 16:44 8 oct 2010 (UTC) He regresado Perdon me habia surgido una cosa y he estado inidispuesto un rato, por cierto en Especial:ThemeDesigner, no he visto nada o es k mi ordenador tiene algun fallo. Mas importante k es lo k necesitas? A ver.. No se podias haberme proponido alguno... Color para administradores Hoy he estado casi todo el dia fuera asi k no estoy muy inspirado... El color Rojo quedaria perfecto para el titulo del apartado y para el texto color el amarillo Gold. -El rojo es perfecto pero si no te gusta el amarillo gold para el texto elige tu el color para el texto, aquí esta una paleta de colores hay varios si el Gold no te convence elige uno de esto para el texto. Ensegida vuelvo k estoy algo resfriado y no salgo pero voy a cenar. Mal dia Si es muy grande la diferencia, por eso mientras yo estoy de fiesta o durmiendo hay gente k entra aki. Yo hoy no estoy muy inspirado, no ha sido un buen dia, asi k tu hazlo como lo veas mejor para la administracion, ya k hasta ahora te han salido bien las cosas. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:03 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Administradores en morado Ya he modificado el mediawiki para que los administradores salgáis en morado.-- 11:52 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Sí es diferente. Haz la prueba pulsando un enlace en cambios recientes y después lo comparas con el color que está puesto. Es un morado más oscuro que el de los enlaces.-- 11:58 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Enel Mira enel a k es buena la plantilla k he creado para los k salieron en la isla del cielo. Bien Hazlo si kieres es tu pagina de usuario. Yo lo hize como personajes favoritos y si has visto toda mi pagina veras k todo lo k hecho ha sido independientemente. La de Shanks bien pero la de Roger ya esta separada y hay pocos miembros a los que añadir plantilla, simplemente habria qeu inventar alguna plantilla para los personajes masculinos o una especial para bandas de piratas o piratas de poca importancia. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece Creacion He creado esto Rincon de Creaciones para colgar las nuevas plantillas creadas, creo k allli podriamos poner las plantillas nuevas qeu vayamos creando y modificar un poco la pagina para k los usuarios konozcan las nuevas plantillas. Al lado de articulo siempre esta un apartado siempre en Rojo(porke nunca se utiliza k pone discusion) podriamos modificarlo si quieres para k fuera tipo block y los usuarios nos ayudaran a elegir entre dos diseños cual queda mejor. Si te gusta la idea Podriamos cambiar el nombre y poner de NOmbre: Rincon de Creaciones de la administracion. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 08:50 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Piratas marines Bien k es lo k tienes en mente? simplemente kiero un ejemplo para poder ayudarte Hola Si no me equivoco tu eres uno de los adm. de aqui, tengo pensado crear una plantilla:premio, ya que solo tenéis una para categorizador, sin embargo la que yo crearía seria pues para premiar cualquier otra habilidad de los usuarios, te parece bien¿?, o no la creo. espero tu respuesta, Saludoss Oliver0796 15:12 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Mensaje Tienen un problema estas plantillas k no dejan escribir a ningun usuario bajo de ellas, yo vi k habia un nuevo mensaje de Oliver y no estaba abajo para leerlo.Mejor k dejemos esto para mas tarde y ya intentare arreglar esto para mañana. Plantillas Aunke tienen nombre ridiculos ya son plantillas, se llaman: Gustan Revolucionarios Gustan Piratas Gustan marines Creo k solo habria de ponerse una de esas plantillas los usuarios segun el k mas le guste. Si se te ocurre mejores nombres cambialos con mover. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 15:27 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Respondiendo a tu pregunta... Pues creo que si, al menos en principio eso parece... Y en cuanto a lo del logo no te preocupes ahora mismo te bloqueo para siempre... Na es broma, no pasa nada quedo muy bien. 19:07 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Sexy Nami Pues quiero a Nami si la quiero a ella. link=Usuario Discusión:Sexy Nami 19:31 13 oct 2010 (UTC) FAN1 nefertari vivi A mi me gustaria Vivi. link=Usuario Discusión:FAN1 nefertari vivi 19:39 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Estoy de acuerdo sino no acabaremos nunca de decidir Heracles'n yo quiero a... ummm ROBIN-CHUAAAAAAAN Archivo:robinportrait.jpg link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 12:39 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Firma Hola! Soy Trafalgar D Law y te queria pedir la firma, ya se que te la e de pedir donde "Firmas" pork dices que aqui en tu discucion estas muy liado, pero hace mucho que te la pedi xD. Si puedes hacerme una firma de Trafalgar Law te estaria muy agradecido http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101004211308/onepiece/es/images/4/43/Lawfirma.gif 16:19 16 oct 2010 (UTC) firma Muchas gracias por la firma T_T link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law 16:47 16 oct 2010 (UTC) OK Es verdad se un poco sobre las wikis gracias a mi primo y tiene razon no debi usarla. Hay un block hecho por un revolucionario como usted, ya k al parecer esta revolucionando a muchos usuarios, solo se lo digo por si le interesa Entendido. Lamento los problemas k haya causado, no volvera a pasar k no me he registrado para provocar ningun conflicto. He modificado un poco el articulo de East Blue añadiendo donde ahora pone Otros mares: '''Nuevo Mundo y alguna otra cosa, kree k sta bien? K intenta decirme mostrandome esa portada? Eso de k se sta cansando es k he hecho algo mal? 19:05 17 oct 2010 (UTC) hola lex *hola lex gracias por la firma. *me preguntaba si estas interesasdo en colaborar en manga no wiki en redactar articulos referentes al manga one piece ya que estoy bastante atareado y me tengo casi tiempo espero tu respuestalink=Usuario Discusión:David07 15:54 17 oct 2010 (UTC)﻿ *muchas gracias lex espewro tu colaboracion lo antes posiblelink=Usuario Discusión:David07 17:37 17 oct 2010 (UTC) *si es esta Pregunta Lo siento, no fue mi intención incumplir las normas poniendome un categoría... me gustaría saber si puedo dejar mi perfil así o también debo cambiarlo para no pasar de las normas. Gracias. PD: ¿Donde puedo leer las reglas? Todo lo que encuentro es sobre la edición de páginas, ortografía y esas cosas. -- Yasserdavid.greyebortiz 17:18 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Falsa Banda Hoy miercoles he visto el spoiler de sobre el 601 donde revelan la identidad del falso Luffy, he movido el nombre del falso Luffy a su autentico modificando un poco su pagina y la de la falsa banda. He hecho bien o era demasiado pronto? Ha empezado el rumor de k es falso, si es verdad me servira de leccion por tocarlo antes de salir el Raw. Solo modifique a Falso Luffy y la pagina de la banda falsa asi k espero no haber causado mucha confusion. 11:17 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya le aviso yo,link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 11:37 20 oct 2010 (UTC) hola lex-ph *me preguntaba si me puedes hacer el favor de crearme las plantillas ,los infobox *y en otro contexto ya mande la solicitud para ser burocrata de la wikia de manga no wiki te avisare cuando te nombre administrador espero tu respuestalink=Usuario Discusión:David07 18:28 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Supongo k si Si dejaron k a Vivi le pusieran una pagina repetida como Miss Wednesday permitiran la de Sogeking. '''AVISO: Solo se puede poner en esa pagina informacion desde que aparecio en el tren de mar hasta que volvio a ser Usopp. Ya k en Miss Wednesday solo se puso si vida en la banda Baroque hasta que revelo que era Vivi. -Deberias pasarte por lo de las firmas ayer vi un pedido nuevo. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 10:00 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Firma Podrias hacerme una firma de Shanks? No he entendido si me decias k ya la habias hecho a alguien, pero Gracias. --link=Usuario Discusión:El pelirojo 13:47 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Firma Me podrias hacer una firma de Marco ? Plantilla:Vandalismo Hola, añadi una imagen a la Plantilla:Vandalismo, como eres uno de tus adm. me interesa saber si te gusto como quedo, o si prefieres que la vuelva a dejar como estaba antes. Saludoss y espero tu respuesta. Oliver0796 Pellona Alguien no registrado ha puesto k se unira Pellona porke la suma de 2+9+2+9 da un total 22 años los cuales dice k tiene, es verdad? o lo quito? -- 20:35 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Tengo dos preguntas, la primera es tú eres el usuario encargado de crear las firmas¿?, si es así te pediría que hicieses la mia (que tengo más de 50 ediciones) con Mihawk, y otra cosa, los administradores de aqui (entre ellos tú) habéis pensado cambiar el color azul de la wikia, por alguna imagen, como por ejemplo se hizo en dragon ball wikia con las bolas de dragon¿? Oliver0796 12:54 6 nov 2010 (UTC) ok, no pasa nada no hay prisa. Saludoss Oliver0796 13:01 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola, siento haber trolleado aqui Si, perdón por andar insultando a los usuarios y diciendo insultos, ya no lo volvere a hacer. Es que a veces no puedo controlar mis instintos trolls y me gusta ponerme a escribir tonterias, es que la verdad eso de andar de troll es divertido, la otra vez en la página de la inciclopedia edite un articulo de Chuck Norris llenandolo de insultos y fue muy divertido. Bueno, en fin, ya no trolleare ni dire mas insultos aqui. Saludos. hola lex me preguntaba si me puede ayudar haciendo el favicon o lo dejamos para mañana que me dices espero tu respuestalink=Usuario Discusión:David07 21:23 9 nov 2010 (UTC) ok espero que lo puedas cargar y de antemano gracias *eh escuchado que grandpiece quiere adoptar una wiki si necesitas ayuda llamame saludos link=Usuario Discusión:David07 21:47 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Respuestas -Estos dos son los que deberían mantenerse ya que el diseño de los otros no me parece muy bueno y estos tienen la imagen del tomo al lado de cada tomo. *http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Lista_de_Capitulos *http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Lista_de_Episodios Deja estos de arriba y continuare con la lista de episodios que esta abandonada y hare las imagenes de los tomos mas pequeñas para que esten dentro del tomo que les toca. -Con las películas pasa lo mismo que es mejor que tengan el segundo enlace que tiene al lado la imagen de la pelicula, pero eso decidelo tu si quieres borrar uno de los dos o dejalo fusionado. *http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Lista_de_peliculas_de_one_piece *http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Peliculas_One_Piece link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:23 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola hola lex-ph, no nonos conocemos, soy jonmilon un exdirector d ela wiki, jeje, e estado surante un año algo acupado con el trabajo y ra q toy liebre e vuelto alas andadas, espero q nos comuniqmos mas saludos y encantado 20:51 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Portada Por mí bien. Puedes utilizar esta página para probar las plantillas.-- 19:37 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Url Me puedes dar el Url a la wiki esa de El señor X? me dijo que tu lo ayudaste. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 07:13 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias Solo queria darte las gracias pr ayudarme con la evolucion de mi wiki gracias a ti y a Grandpiece mi wiki avanza poco a poco veo que dijiste que le harias una ultima edicion ala portada como te dije antes ala como gustes si no te pido mas es porque se que eres un hombre, muy ocupado y la verdad soy alguien muy timido por lo que el pedirte ayuda me costo un poco pero en fin se lo dije a Grandpiece y te lo digo a ti si necesitas ayuda para lo que sea pidemela no se hacer mucho pero en fin te pdria ayudar nose editando en algunas de tus wikis para hacerlas mas grandes bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir saludos y adios link=Usuario Discusión:El misterioso señor x 05:06 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Que cambios? He entendido que quieres hacer algo en la portada...Tendras que darme un enlace al diseño de los demas mangas y animes porque no te entiendo. --link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 07:25 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya..... Pero hacerlo sin consultarlo a Gandulfo........ Seria mas facil si pasara mas frecuentemente, aunque ahora que se acercan las navidades creo que pasara. #Antes de cambiar el diseño de portada habra que hacer una pagina de Pruebas(hazlo aqui porque en la que hay para pruebas ya hay cosas asi no mezclas). #Lo de noticias importantes ya es mas dificil, porque se anunciarian cosas como algun videojuego nuevo o pelicula. #Eso de la encuesta semanal me gusta, pero habra que olvidarse ya que la wiki actualmente tiene en varias paginas. *La Portada de la inglesa es muy completa, te dejo el enlace por si te da alguna idea algo de allí. *Si necesitas ayuda dime, porque de momento no se el diseño base asi que empiezalo y vere que puedo hacer. Cosa Aparte, nueva plantilla para paginas, añadela si te interesa link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:51 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Artículos...a montones Nunca nos va a faltar trabajo, y más con una serie que aún no ha terminado. Con los capítulos y episodios casi podemos llegar a mil artículos, después están los SBS (por ahora 60, aunque están la mitad, creo), y seguramente falten muchos personajes secundarios, aunque yo prefiero mejorar los artículos de los ya presentes. En que está pasando ahora se puede abrir una sección temporal que sea sobre la película más reciente (se abre desde el anuncio hasta el estreno en el cine o el DVD). También en el vídeo del mes se podrían poner los trailers que circulan.-- 23:13 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Portada Esta bien. *pero los enlace de interes deberia ser solo lo de los happenings, el artículo destacado deberia ser movido de sitio', voy a crear otra página desde tu diseño y mover alguna cosa de sitio a ver como queda', en cuanto a noticias, lo tienes repetido. *Eso de encuesta del mes..Ya hay encuestas habra que hacerlo algo diferente,(cual es el mejor triton, por ejemplo) en la wiki de dragon ball he visto que incluso hay imagen destacada aunque no se si la pone algun administrador o como lo hacen. Has copiado el diseño de bakugan wiki no? en el destacado sale en rojo su destacado. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 07:48 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Nueva portada Estab bien los cambios de navegación pero falla la parte algo: en la parte de leer mas y sale el 3er enlace a otras páginas bajo el 2o aunque eso no importa mucho. Sobre la portada esta genial aunque el artículo destacado habra que ver si se puede ajustar un poco mas el texto a la imagen y esta no queda enmedio. Sobre Gandul y TDI no vienen por examenes (tal vez esten haciendo estudios superiores,no se) supongo que para estas vacaciones de navidad y inicios de año estaran mas disponibles, cuando yo me registre aqui en verano estaban disponibles frecuentemente hasta ya septiembre o octubre, es posible que ahora en navidad vuelvan y cuando lo sepan( lo de la portada) se abra un blog para comunicarlo y que no pille a los usuarios por sorpresa. Eso de marina creo yo que es como un índice de categorías para categorías como capitanes de la marina, comodoros, vicealmirantes... aunque hay quien lo pondra a algunos artículos. logros Lo de los logos pedi que te lo dijera a ti porque dentro poco estare unos dias ausente, TDI me recomendo un Foro, Foro:Logros, lo abrire y mejoralo tu como puedas asi como poner un enlace a MediaWiki:Sitenotice para que lo sepa cualquiera,por el momento lo pondre en la portada, aunque con el Sitenotice sera mas facil de llegar a el. Te dejo estos enlaces para que te ayuden a explicar lo de los logros: http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Logros http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Logros En el segundo hay algunas imagenes, deberias coger al menos 1 de ejemplo. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 17:52 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Firma Staba por ay y encontre una fira de Teach parecida a las que haces tu XD link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/3/37/Mugiwara.k.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/a/ae/Mugiwara.p.gif 20:53 22 dic 2010 (UTC) puedes ayudarme Como administrador de Manga Anime Wiki(antes manga no wiki) thumb Sabras que somos aliados de la wiki, podrias añadir esta imagen al lado de Anime Wiki? Yo ahora tengo que irme. *Plantilla:Aliados link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 12:32 24 dic 2010 (UTC) El algo complicado ya que hay mas de 40 logros y habria que elegir muchisimas imagenes. He probado a poner tu portada ya que casi es año nuevo, pero falla algo y los elementos que estan al lado de el logo dejan un gran espacio blanco vacio, podrias mirar si puedes arreglarlo y asi cambiamos la portada? Portada Tengo curiosidad, como funciona ese ultimo apartado(answer) de tu portada? *He puesto las plantillas hacia el lado'(left)' donde estaba answer a ver si quedaban bien, pero siguen quedando demasiado espacio en blanco, podrias ver si centrado queda bien y asi la ponemos? Cuando tengas tiempo modifica desde lo del logo a abajo que no queda bien y deja mucho espacio vacio. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 09:07 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Firma Gracias por realizar mi firma te lo agredes mil veces un saludo link=Usuario Discusión:Niaku25-- 09:11 1 ene 2011 (UTC) link=Usuario Discusión:Niaku25-- 09:11 1 ene 2011 (UTC) link=Usuario Discusión:Niaku25-- 09:11 1 ene 2011 (UTC) link=Usuario Discusión:Niaku25-- 09:11 1 ene 2011 (UTC) (me encanta mi firma) Categoria En las categorias los articulos que han sido destacados sale la foto de Mihawk en ves de el personaje en cuestion, hay alguna solucion? link=Usuario Discusión:El pelirojo 11:36 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Buenas noticias He arreglado algunas cosas de tu portada, desde la mía, de paso elimine el video del mes.. Me parece innecesario, la he puesto ya en la portada de la wiki mirala ahora. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 09:51 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Un favor Me puedes hacer una firma de Brook? por fa Monkey.D.Manyear Firma Wenas Té queria hacer una pregunta, que me corroe ami x dentro...... (suena música de intriga) Se puede cambiar la firma que tienes? XD (es solo curiosidad eh!) PD: LA plantilla de los supernovas que te dije, yo no la puedo hacer, a más no s me da muy bien XD link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/3/37/Mugiwara.k.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/a/ae/Mugiwara.p.gif 12:37 11 ene 2011 (UTC)﻿ Pregunta Nada esta arreglado, sigue con lo tuyo. Has borrado lo de la categoria administrador, entonces ahora que te decicas a impulsar.. Te borro de la lista de administrador? Hola No te quite lo de administrador por nada, pero como eliminaste las dos cosas y vi que impulsabas wikia. El encabezado de antes, quieres decir el que habia cuando estaba el monaco, no? Por cierto en ese enlace solo veo eso: Forbidden Raw pages must be accessed through the primary script entry point. *Personalmente si es actualizar algo del encabezado lo que quieres hacer, no se desde donde se hace, Otra cosa te acuerdas del mensaje que salia anunciando el VPD, sabrias tu ponerlo? Vi que eran bastante codigos, si no recuerdo mal habia que configurar el [[MediaWiki:Wikia.js|'MediaWiki:Wikia.js']]. Posdata: Tienes de nuevo los poderes de administrador(ya que no esta mal que los conserves como Jonmillon) por lo que puedes modificarlo. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 18:22 11 ene 2011 (UTC) tú firma Veo que después de que VegaDark te pasará un enlace de su blog donde explica como hacer una firma global, no lo entendiste ya que no has añadido tu firma.css (corrigeme si me equivoco, a lo mejor si lo entendiste) en cualquier caso, yo he ayudado a Grandpiece e Infinitrix (entre otros muchos) a crear ese tipo de firmas, si quieres que te ayude, entra al chat de este wiki. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 13:08 5 feb 2011 (UTC) :Yo si lo entendi, y he ayudado a muchos usuarios a comprenderlo, entra a el chat (si quieres) y seguro que podré ayudarte. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 12:40 6 feb 2011 (UTC)